


Time and Again

by Gigi_Sinclair



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jimmy's a great prostitute, Thomas is a terrible john.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Again

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories sooner, feel free to follow me at gigitrek.tumblr.com

“I like the Canadians,” the boy said, smoking one of Thomas’ cigarettes. “They’ve got loads of money, and they’re so friendly.”

Thomas suppressed a laugh. This was so typical of his life, he could hardly bear it. He’d screwed his courage to the sticking place, like Macbeth, and risked everything for one last treat: a boy before he left for the trenches. And the boy would rather have a Canadian.

“But I’ll always do my bit for a Tommy, so don’t worry.” The boy smiled. He was very beautiful, which was what gave Thomas the final push to go through with it. Thomas had heard whispers, quiet rumours of a street corner where such meetings took place. He’d downed a few drinks and gone there, his heart hammering and his stomach in knots. He wasn’t sure how to make it happen. He’d lit a cigarette, and by the time it was half-smoked, this boy had come along.

“Got a light?” The boy asked. He was dressed like anyone else, in a brown suit and a cap. Thomas brought out his lighter. “How about a cigarette?” Thomas had given him one, and they stood together, smoking beneath the hazy gas lamp.

Thomas didn’t know what to do next. “What’s your name?” He asked.

The boy smiled again. “Whatever you like.”

Thomas was nervous. He hated being nervous. It made him vulnerable. He covered it up with annoyance, snapping, “How much do you want, then?” as if he was haggling with the butcher over the price of chops.

The boy shrugged. He was young. Perhaps too young to be doing this, but Thomas didn’t think too much about it. His blond hair shone even in the dismal light, and his smile lit up the drizzly night. “Depends on what you fancy.”

Thomas’ face grew hot. He couldn’t talk about this; it was too humiliating. He’d never spoken the words aloud, not even with a lover. They’d just got on with it. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. The boy tossed his cigarette into the gutter. “Come on.” He took Thomas’ hand and led him behind a thick, leafy bush.

The boy went to his knees without preamble, an action which both shocked and thrilled Thomas. _How much easier_ , he thought, _would life be if it were always like this?_ The boy’s hands were on Thomas’ belt. In the blink of an eye, the trousers of Thomas’ uniform were down around his knees and his cock was out in the open.

“This is dangerous,” Thomas said.

“Don’t think about that, or you’ll never get a stiffy.” The boy’s hands were warm, running up and down Thomas’ cock and brushing gently against his balls. “Anyway,” he added, somewhat less romantically, “I’ve had loads of men back here. There’s never been any trouble.”

Loads of men. Thomas didn’t like the sound of that, and he didn’t like the images it brought to his mind. This boy was so handsome, so sweet. He should be treated as such. Cared for, looked after. Loved. Not debased by any man with a perversion and a few shillings in his pocket.

 _Shut up, you soppy bastard,_ Thomas told himself, as the boy touched his tongue to the head of Thomas’ cock. _He’s a whore._ It was the boy’s job to be used, just as it had been Thomas’ job, until Thomas saw his opportunity and escaped. _Maybe he could escape, too._

Thomas' mind spun with wild fantasies. He and this boy could escape together. Forget the regiment, who were shipping over to France the next morning. Forget everything. Thomas was smart, cunning. This boy must be, too, or he wouldn’t be able to cope with a life like this. They could throw in their lot together. They could make something of themselves. They could be happy.

The boy took Thomas’ cock into his mouth, deeper than anyone but a professional could have managed. Thomas’ knees threatened to buckle. He looked down; the boy, surprisingly, was looking back, the whites of his eyes shining in the dark. Thomas buried his hands in the boy’s hair, holding tight and thrusting with abandon. Professional or not, it must have hurt, and Thomas tried to regain some self-control. The boy tightened his grip on the back of Thomas’ thighs and Thomas came, gloriously and unexpectedly. The boy took it all, swallowing repeatedly.

He waited for a moment afterwards, resting against Thomas’ leg. Then he stood up, pulling up Thomas’ trousers and putting his cock away. The boy kissed him once, on the cheek, then moved back to straighten his own clothes.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said. He felt even sicker than before. It had been wonderful, the best thing to happen to him in months, but he wished beyond words that he hadn’t done it.

“What for?” The boy seemed genuinely unsure.

Thomas couldn’t bring himself to elaborate, even now. “Thank you,” Thomas said, instead. Stupidly, he felt like crying. He bit his lip and fumbled for his wallet, taking out a wad of notes and pushing them into the boy’s hand.

The boy glanced at the money. “This is too much.”

“Keep it.” Thomas didn’t need it. Might never need it, if he was brutally honest.

“Well, do you want something else, then? ‘Cause I’ll do a lot more for that…”

Thomas wanted a lot more, but he wasn’t going to get it. Not here, and not from a boy like this. “No. Thank you,” he repeated, and left, staggering away before the boy could see how upset he was.

***

“Who’s this?” The boy standing in the servants’ hall was blond, beautiful, and oddly familiar. Thomas couldn’t place him, exactly, but he had the strangest feeling they’d met before.

“Jimmy Kent,” the boy said, happy and eager to please. “At your service.” The sense of familiarity disappeared as quickly as it had come, and Thomas smiled at this fascinating new arrival.


End file.
